Unexpected Weekend II: Royal Get Away
by Rouge The Goddess
Summary: -SALLY/BUNNIE LESBIAN STORY- Sonic has been missing for weeks and the Princess is devastated by it. Being a good friend Bunnie takes Sally to her Uncle's private cabin for a weekend get away to take her mind off her trouble but what happens next maybe more trouble than they bargained for


UNEXPECTED WEEKEND II:  
THE ROYAL GET AWAY

It had been several weeks since Sonic had disappeared during his mission to stop Dr. Eggman's latest plot. The Death Egg had been destroyed but Sonic never returned, Sally waited every day in the spot they always met after a mission but to no avail Sonic never returned. As time went on Sally's cool domineer became one of sadness. He best friend Bunnie tried comforting her with words but she never really wasn't the best at it when same came up with an idea. She would have Nicole take over Sally's duties as and she would take Sally away from it all for the weekend. The others would continue working and looking for Sonic in the meantime.

Friday arrived and so did Sally and Bunnie to Bunnie's Uncle's Cabin. It sat in front of a big lake and there was no one around for miles. Bunnie unlocked the door and opened it.

"Okay Sugga, we're here." Bunnie announced.

Sally, her face still looking depressed looked at her surroundings and she did feel a little bit more relaxed, the cabin was fully furnished with a red couch, a big screen TV, a work table, two bed rooms, a fully stocked kitchen, and from the window she even say a hot tub. While she was still feeling awful about Sonic she would at least try to enjoy herself for her friend's sake since she went through the trouble of getting the cabin.

"Wow… this place is amazing!" Sally thanked while looking a bit more relaxed.

"Glad you like it hun." Bunnie replied as she laid their bags by the couch.

Sally went down the hallway to see the rest of the place there was the two bedrooms and bathroom with the fairly large tub and even an office with an expensive looking computer. Sally walked back out to the living room and took off her boots and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Bunnie sat down next to them and spent the afternoon watching movies.

Later that evening Sally prepared a lasagna for the two of them and they sat at the table and ate reminiscing on the good times over a glasses of wine. After dinner Sally left to go to the restroom to change into her swimsuit. It was a skin tight two piece that had a heart shaped bikini similar to Rouge's breast plate with a matching pink thong like bottom. Bunnie saw her head outside and she two decided she would take a dip as well. She changed into her bikini as well but her's was purple with a matching purple thong like bottom and went outside with two glasses and two bottles of wine. Sally was already in the bubble tub with head laying back enjoying the heat. Bunnie slowly dipped her feet in and sat down across from her. Sally looked up and greeted her friend as Bunnie handed her a glass a wine.

About four or five glasses in Sally started to cry and Bunnie scooted next to her.

"Now, now what's wrong sug?" she asked.

"N… nothing this has been… this has been great really, I needed this, it's just that…. I… can't stop thinking about Sonic." Sally revealed.

Bunnie comforted her friend and started stroking the back of her head. Sally grew quiet after a while and broke from the hug and took another drink of wine. She smirked for a moment and then removed her top revealing her lushes breasts.

"What are y…" Bonne started to say when Sally grabbed her and started to kiss her on the lips. Bunnie was taken aback by this at first but then relaxed and returned the favor. She wasn't expecting this to go down but if this would help her friend she didn't care. The broke off and simply stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom then?" Sally whispered seductively.

Bunnie agreed and they turned the tub off and dried each other off and made their way to the bedroom. Bunnie playfully pushed Sally onto the bed and removed her bikini bottom and proceeded to go down on her. Sally let out eager whimper as her back arched back in pleasure. Bunnie then slowly kissed up Sally's body and used the rumble feature on her robotic arm to stimulate Sally. Bunnie and Sally kissed again while Sally began grinding on Bunnie's robotic hand moaning louder and louder by the second.

"Your turn." Sally ordered while she turned her finger. They began eating each other out both of the letting out orgasmic moans of pleasure when coming up for air. Sally smacking and rubbing Bunnie's clit and Bunnie swapping from her tongue and robotic finger. The both came and their juices splashed all over their faces. Bunnie got up and walked over to the drawer and pulled out a strap on she bought the night before. She put it on and Sally spread her legs gesturing Bunnie to come and get her. She entered Sally slowly as the feeling made her gasp and her eyes roll back. Bunnie pulled Sally's head toward her and started to make out with her while her hips swung back and forth the plastic penis coming in and out. It reminded Sally of when she and Sonic would fuck after a difficult mission.

Bunnie told Sally to turn around and get on all fours and Sally obliged as Bunnie smacked the plastic dick on her ass. She applied some lube and entered Sally's ass, this causing Sally to let out an Orgasmic scream.

"Pull my hair while you fuck me!" Sally ordered and Bunnie listened pulling the princess's hair back while she continued fucking her in the ass. The spent the next several hours in different positions each taking a turn with the strap on the bed was soaked with their cum and the both where just a mess but the still kept at it. The soon began to scissor fuck and with their pelvis wet every time their pussies it would make a smacking noise. The room was filled with moans of passion but suddenly the door bell rang.

"Shit!" Sally began to freak out her now realizing what she had been doing. The quickly dried each other off and through on bathrobes and closed the quest room door behind them. The doorbell kept ringing and Sally opened it, it was Sonic.

Sally wept for joy as she embraced him, "What happened?!" She demanded.

Sonic began to explain how when he was out on his mission Silver had returned from the future and helped him stop Eggman but only if Sonic would come with him to stop a threat that was destroying the world in his time. He apologized and said that he didn't even think about telling anyone as he just followed his gut. Sally broke off from Sonic and looked back at Bunnie who was trying to play it cool and Sally gave her a smirk and she got the message. The grabbed Sonic and took him to the main bedroom where they continued their session the both licked and sucked off Sonic and he let out moans as they did ant they each took turned riding him when one was riding the other would sit on Sonic's face and Sonic would eat them out while the two girls made out. This went on for several hours until finally Sonic was about to cum. The two got on their knees and Sonic blew his load on their faces and on their tongues which had been hanging out. They licked each other clean and licked Sonic's dick clean of excess sperm. They fell asleep in Sonics arms thus capping off yet another Unexpected Weekend…

BASED ON CHARACTERS CREATED BY SEGA & SONIC TEAM  
BY: ROUGE THE GODDESS  
FEEL FREE TO MAKE COMICS OR CONTENT BASED ON MY FAN-FICTIONS

Follow on Twitter: rouge_goddess


End file.
